After the Fade: Bring Me Back extended scenes
by DiggyDelena
Summary: This is a MATURE extended scene from chapter 12 of my fanfiction, "Bring Me Back" featuring Damon and an original character, the bewitched "Elle". This is quite the juicy lemon, so I hope you enjoy as much as Damon and Elle did.


**Author's Note:**

This is a MATURE extended scene from chapter 12 of my fanfiction, "Bring Me Back" featuring Damon and an original character, the bewitched "Elle".

This is quite the juicy lemon, so I hope you enjoy as much as Damon and Elle did. ;)

All publicly recognizable characters and Vampire Diaries plot details are property of the writers, producers, etc of the show and Warner Brothers.

I only own Elle and the original plot portions of "Bring Me Back."

* * *

><p><strong>Bring Me Back: extended scene<br>After the fade, Chapter 12 **

* * *

><p><strong>He kissed my collarbone and I smiled, eyes closed, reveling in the sensual but peaceful moment, enjoying this strange affection.<strong>

"**I can't," he started kissing up, his lips at the crook of my neck where it met my shoulder. "Begin," his lips moved up the side of my neck. "To explain," his cool mouth washed the base of my ear in kisses. "How much," he found the corner of my jaw and I felt that stir rise in my bones, my back ached, arching slightly into his body. "I've fallen in love with you," He finally reached my eye level, searching my eyes for a response, and when my eyes deceived my emotions, he met my lips with his.**

"**Mmmmm," I mumbled into his mouth as his hands fell into the cloth around our bodies, fingers digging into the soft skin of my back, our skins melting together. He smiled against my mouth, and I let out a decadent sigh as he released my lips to find my ear. His hands were tracing circles against my spine, releasing a millions shivers down my skin. **

**Bliss. This was bliss.**

"**You are way too good at this," I whispered, eyes closed, relishing in the feel of his strong hands and kisses.**

**He chuckled. "Honey, I'm almost **_**200 years old.**_** I've been around," he spoke huskily in my ear before going back to showering my skin on his sweet, sweet kisses.**

_**200 years of experience**_** I thought impressively. A thought struck me then, and I felt a grin spread across my lips.**

"**Ever slept with a witch?"**

**He paused suddenly, resting completely silent and still before moving back to face me, a grin on his face.**

"**Yes I have," he answered back almost proudly. He eyed the look on my face and kissed me once lightly. "She was…**_**average.**_**"**

**I finally smiled widely. "Well, Mr. Salvatore, I think I have a few tricks up my sleeve…" I pushed him away and he let me as he fell back against the cushioned surface of this limbo. **

"**Funny, I thought I felt you naked just now."**

**Swinging my body up and a leg right over his body, I sat firmly on his abdomen, knees and legs at either side of his torso, his hands running up my knees to my thighs and then up to my hips before back down to the underside of my thighs, his thumbs fanning back and fourth softly over the skin there in small circles.**

**"You want to see magic Damon?"**

**His smirk grew if that was even possible. "Do your worst, little witch. You have some tough competition though."**

**I had to roll my eyes with a laugh, this banter between us was unusually comfortable-our minds were in sync the way those in love for years are.**

**"Well," I started, falling suddenly towards him, but catching myself with an arm at either side of his shoulders, my breasts just barely grazing the skin of his chest. "What about if I can blow your mind without even a touch," I whispered lustfully into his ear. He smirked, a sexy smile on his lips displaying his ego as he accepted the challenge with a twinkle in is eye. I smirked back, a sly smile on my face and met his cool blue eyes. I sat back up a little higher on his stomach, crossed my arms across my chest and watched his eyes. I felt it start—that energy absorbed around me, growing in my blood, emitting an invisible light—magic. He just watched, smirking proudly and defiantly, but then his façade cracked. Suddenly his mouth loosened, his eyes widened, and his expression changed. He locked eyes with me for a moment, but I felt his eyes glaze, and his concentration falter as he fell apart in front of me. An inaudibly silent mumble of words fell between my lips as I watched his lips fell open and finally his eyes close.**

**"Elle," he moaned. I felt his skin _vibrate _in pleasure. He was beginning to shake, his hips were jerking and no one was touching him.**

**"Oh Elle…oh, fuck…Elle," he was moaning, his face contorted into something that was a strange mix of pain and pleasure. His movements were increasing, the rhythm falling. I felt my skin tingle, an increasing warmth grow between my legs as I held my concentration.**

**"Elle," his voice was rising, his face contracting increasingly into the incomparably sexy face. He was so close. His hands flew up to my thighs and he fingers dug into my skin as I felt the muscles of my thighs burn under the immense force his fingers were pushing into my skin.**

**"Oh, oh, Elle, shit—Elle, Elle," he was moaning repeatedly, his body was violent, his expression excruciating-and then suddenly his mouth fell open, and he froze, shaking as ripples of orgasm spread throughout his body. I wanted in proud and fascination as he came, riding out his enchanted orgasm until his fingers loosened around my bruised skin and his body stilled to just a slight vibration and his eyes opened lazily in a face of complete satisfaction.**

**"Wow," the word sounded so foreign to the classic Damon vocabulary, but as I watched him recover from the strange new experience, I couldn't help but smile in satisfaction of giving Damon a whole new sexual experience the lady-killer Salvatore had never encountered.**

**"I thought you said you've seen everything," I hummed softly as I relaxed forward over his body until the skin of my stomach made contact with his. I smiled as I leaned forward and kissed the small protrusion of his collarbone. My fingers reveled in the smooth ripples of his stomach and along his rib cage.**

**"Well I never quite met a witch like you." If Damon had a pulse, his heartbeat would be slowing now, his body cooling, the sweaty, salty skin calming still. I listened to his words of wonder as my lips found his nipple as my tongue lightly ran over the small, sensitive skin, emitting a shiver from the man below me.**

**"How are you doing this to me, Elle?"**

**I smiled, kissing his nipple, pulling it softly into my mouth and between my teeth lightly before letting go and sitting up slightly.**

**"Right now I'm enjoying your delicious nipples, Damon," I spoke back seductively. He smirked and I leaned back to nibble at his smooth skin once more but in a flash I was flat on my back on the grass, Damon's strong body hovering over mine, a dark, lustful look in his eyes.**

**"I think it's my turn to get a taste, my little witch, and I'm _starving,"_**

**"_Mmm," _I moaned teasingly as he started nibbling on the skin of my neck with his blunt teeth. "Bon apatite, Mr. Salvatore."**

**"Don't mind if I do," he slurred against my skin as his lips began moving down my skin. He kissed over my collarbone, his soft tongue lazily running over my skin between his lips. He nipped and licked over the softer skin of my breasts, taking a moment for revenge when he pulled a nipple into his mouth, sending my pulse and heart rate skyrocketing. He kissed down my stomach, the muscles there convulsing as his tongue dipped into my naval and shivers ran up my body and I dug my fingers into his soft, dark waves.**

**"Do I make you nervous?" He whispered huskily up at me, but I couldn't even speak anymore. My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest. His hands, strong but gentle lifted the back of my knees up until my legs bent tall on either side of his shoulders. His eyes twinkled at my extreme reactions as he slowly started to dip his head down, his hands running up my legs until his lips found my soft, wet, warm flesh begging for attention. I couldn't calm my breathing, I couldn't control my racing heart when I felt two fingers separate my warm, wet folds and his tongue dipped in between my lips.**

**My face contorted up in a face that could be taken as extreme pleasure or extreme pain when his tongue slid down between the folds of my intensely sensitive sex. My mouth opened, a long, drawn out moan cried out into the emptiness of this heated limbo.**

**"Oh, God, Damon," I cried out as his tongue ran back up the crevice, stroking the inside skin of my nether lips, taking all the juices my body was producing.**

**"Your delicious," he whispered huskily.**

**My body was shivering as I felt the tip of his finger intrude then, rotating around next his tongue inside my body, my back arching madly and my body bucked, arms gripping the floor around me as Damon held down my body with one strong arm around my right leg. His finger flicked my tiny sensitive clitoris then and I cried out as the tiny bundle was sucked between his teeth.**

**"Damon! Oh God, Damon! Fuck," I was falling apart as his middle finger slipped deep inside my slick entrance and his entire mouth held my clit between his teeth, his tongue bathing my insides.**

**"Oh fuck…fuck…" I was shaking, my hips were bucking, my face so torn, eyes so tight colors were appearing in the back of my eyes. His pointer finger slid in next to the buried middle, the two now sliding back and fourth next to each other inside my warm, wet body, slipping out and back in repeatedly. His thumb met his tongue and rubbed the skin next to my small button in quick circles.**

**"Damon, Damon, oh please, Damon…" I was crying, screaming, the pressure was so intense, my hands were becoming raw at pushing away the floor below me, my body was thrashing but Damon's one arm held my abdomen down firmly.**

**"Oh God Damon!" I moaned out in half a shout. His teeth bit just barely down, and I fell apart.**

**My mouth flew open like I was screaming, my back arching up, my hands pulling so hard on his hair they turned white in pain, everything exploded around me. Everything inside my body exploded, lighting up like a firework, my body shaking aggressively against his mouth, his fingers, and his hand holding me down gently but firmly.**

**And though it felt like a lifetime, is ended as quickly as it started. My lungs burned under the heavy breaths and sharp rises and falls of my chest. My skin tingled with the faded waves of my orgasm. My mind was in pure, utter, bliss as Damon kissed my crying sex and finally rose from between my legs, crawling over my body until an arm was on either side of my torso, his chest just barely pressed against mine.**

**"Thanks for the feast, you were _delicious," _he huskily whispered into my ear as his lips found the juncture of my neck and shoulder once more. He nipped at the skin softly, his tongue then lightly bathing the skin there like it was a melting treat.**

**My heart was finding peace, calming down to a more natural pace as Damon tenderly kissed my neck and shoulder. My mind was still racing, feeling every single little pulse and tingle in my hypersensitive body as it calmed, but as I relaxed again, Damon lifted one hand from my side and very gently brushed away some loose, sweaty strands of hair clinging to my face. I opened my eyes at him and he smiled, his light blue eyes looking more peaceful and blue than it had ever been, and as he smiled, then bent down and very lightly kissed my lips with that unflinching smile, I realized how _tender _the once thought "murderous" man on top of me was behaving and I couldn't help but smile too.**

**I lifted my shaky hands up to his wavy dark hair and reveled of the feel of the soft half curls in between my fingers and my bottom lip lightly being tugged in between his.**

**"Who knew you could be so sweet?" I whispered into his mouth, feeling his big smile stretch his beautiful skin in his face. Damon rested his forehead against mine, his hand still resting on the side of my face, his thumb swaying up and down as he caressed my warm skin. I never really understood the idea of 'making love', before Damon. Sex was simple enough, but 'making love' was an entirely different dimension.**

**"Why couldn't we have met when I was human?" he whispered. Even though Damon's body was cool and dry next to my warm and sweaty skin, it was still comforting to know it was Damon. My hands met his soft strands and I felt my eyes sting.**

**"I should have met you before you died," I whispered back.**

**"I wouldn't have deserved you," he answered. "I wasn't like this when I was alive. I didn't deserve someone like you." He spoke with such a determination; it only made his words more powerful.**

**"What?" I questioned in disbelief. "Everybody deserves this."**

**"You don't know what I was. I didn't deserve any love from anyone, especially from a _soul_ like yours."**

**"How do you know what soul I have?" I questioned. "I'm the witch, remember?"**

**"Yea," he spoke softly. "A witch who's never been in love and never had someone's life in her hands."**

**I didn't argue with him as he spoke, I just found myself lying there, my free hand reaching up and lightly resting against the soft, smooth, cool skin of his chest. My fingers lightly ran over his collarbone, down to almost his nipple and then rested on the deep red ring right over his heart. The ring sunk in and always looked bloody-and eternal reminder that Damon wasn't human and he _wasn't _alive. We were so close in this moment, yet we couldn't be anymore separated. He didn't have a heartbeat or a pulse, he didn't sweat or become warm, but it was Damon, and there was a comfort in that.**


End file.
